Moon As My Witness
by Fire Leon
Summary: [One-shot] Tras perder a su escuadrón en la 57ava expedición al exterior de los muros, esa misma noche Levi revive momentos y remordimientos ante su perdida y como Petra logró hacerlo sentir vivo.


Tuve la suerte de contar con un poco de tiempo libre y tras enterarme de la confirmación por parte de Isayama de que Levi consideraba _"linda"_ a Petra y en ese momento estar escuchando _"Moon As My Witness"_ de Angels and Airwaves, esta historia se me formo en mi cabeza. No es nada excepcional, simplemente una corta materialización textual de me idea de como fue esa noche, tras la 57 expedición al exterior de las murallas, para Levi e incluyendo a mi pareja favorita Rivetra. Mencionare a Farlan e Isabel también (para los que desconocen estos nombres, son parte del spin-off de SnK de "A choice with no regrets").

Sin mas la historia...que por cierto es mi primera dentro de este fandom.

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Isayama senpai.

* * *

><p><strong>Moon As My witness<strong>

Como había llegado a esta situación…de nuevo.

Dolor intenso que se ahogaba internamente, sin emociones que mostrar. No, para él, el hecho de mostrar emociones no era algo a lo que su sistema estuviera acostumbrado a hacer y parecía que su ser carecía de esa cualidad que hacía a los humanos…humanos.

Lo que las personas a su alrededor no sabía es que él no era un jodido robot, era humano, sentía pero no lo demostraba, no encontraba razón para mostrarlo…hasta que ella había aparecido.

Fue como si ella hubiese poseído un interruptor que apagara todo lo gris que residía en su mundo, muerte y dolor, y que ella tuviera el don de hacer las cosas más brillantes y esperanzadoras con una sonrisa, y ahora, en esa desolada habitación, sin compañía en aquella fría mesa de madera, se preguntaba por qué mierda volvía a ocurrir algo así, porque todo a su alrededor tenía que marchitarse y morir?

Le dio un sorbo a su te que hace un par de minutos estuvo caliente, sería una larga y tormentosa noche. Ahora, en esa no reconfortante silla donde se encontraba ahora, recuerdos de la noche anterior invadían sin compasión su mente y tras esto alzo su vista hacia los cuatro asientos vacíos que residían esa mesa, dos a su derecha y dos a su izquierda, donde solo hacia unas veintitrés horas su escuadrón le habían acompañado, como lo hacían desde hacía más de tres años, desde que oficialmente habían formado parte de eso, su escuadrón, o mejor dicho, su ex-escuadrón.

Como podía negar abiertamente lo orgulloso que estaba de ellos, Auruo, Erd, Gunther y…_Petra_. Su mirada encontró su taza ya más fría de té que se encontraba entre sus manos que reposaban sobre la mesa. Sin piedad, el recuerdo de esa escena, esa maldita escena de su escuadrón sin vida en ese bosque, de esa joven y hermosa mujer que había sido Petra Ral ahora apoyada sobre un árbol sin vida, esa escena que revivía el dolor y desesperanza que alguna vez la muerte de Farlan e Isabel habían causado en él.

Se había prometido, tras la muerte de Isabel y Farlan, en nunca abrirse emocionalmente hacia ninguna otra persona, hacia ningún otro compañero en esta misión por la gloria de la humanidad. Se había hecho esa idea, sabía que tarde o temprano las personas a su alrededor morirían y él no podría evitar eso o simplemente el moriría también, entonces para que desenfocarse de su misión como miembro de la Legión de Reconocimiento y desviarse por sentimentalismos y dramas hacia sus camaradas que a diario daban su vida en expediciones y misiones?.

Pero claro, el destino es algo al cual no se le puede negocia este tipo de cosas. Había escogido a esas cuatro habilidosas y sobresalientes personas, sabía que sus capacidades como soldados eran destacables, que ellos hacían la diferencia. Esas cuatro personas se habían convertido en su Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales. Cada uno poseía una cualidad que los hacían seres humanos excepcionales, soldados excepcionales. Levi había puesto su fe en ellos.

_Porque estaba recordando esto ahora?_

Dio el ultimo sorbo que quedaba en aquella tibia taza de té, todo era una mierda en este momento, incluso este te de mierda que ahora se hacía paso por su garganta hacia su estómago. Tendría que acostumbrarse a la maldita idea de que todo te que tuviese la desdicha de consumir le sabría de esta manera. No había forma de que el peculiar y reconfortante te que preparaba Petra volviera a ser saboreado por el de nuevo.

Alzo su vista hacia su derecha. Levi no era el tipo de imbécil creyente en fantasmas pero tal vez su jodida mente estaba disfrutando del dolor y pudo jurar que Petra Ral caminaba hacia el con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa, que acostumbraba a mostrar hacia él, solo para él, cuando acostumbraba a recoger su taza vacía no sin antes preguntar si quería un poco más.

_"Mierda!"_

El golpear una mesa no se llevaría el agudo dolor que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Su rostro no lo reflejaba pero sentía como si estuviera muriendo lentamente a cada minuto que pasaba. Porque se hacía eso?, porque recordar lo doloroso?, porque pasar por la misma experiencia que había vivido años atrás tras perder a sus dos amigos de la ciudad subterránea?.

Juraba que nunca viviría para ver algo que lo hiciera sentir humano, que lo hiciera sentir esa emoción de la que escucho hablar muchas veces pero nunca había vivido por experiencia propia. Nunca imagino sentir esa emoción humana, ni mucho menos que hubiese sido ocasionada por otro ser humano. Esperaba no hacerse la idea, después de esta noche, de que Petra Ral hubiese sido la que le haría sentir eso en toda su vida, no se mortificaría por eso en toda su vida, no así.

Cerró sus ojos mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa y apoyaba su antebrazo en ella.

Su mente traía escenas de un par de semanas atrás, momentos en los que por primera vez en su vida, alguien lo había hecho sentir por primera vez en toda su existencia como un humano, un humano ordinario que sentía y no se atemorizaba de mostrarlo, segundos que parecían suspendidos en el tiempo.

Un suave toque con su mano sobre la mejilla de ese ángel disfrazado con aquella fachada de una joven hermosa. Recordaba como aquellas mejillas se habían tornado tan rosadas y como, tras la cercanía de sus cuerpos, pudo sentir como se estremecía tras aquel contacto tan simple pero que nunca se doblego, no ella, no Petra Ral. Esa sonrisa que había adornado su rostro en aquellos instantes de soledad que habían compartido brevemente los dos.

Recordaba cada simple detalle, como si su mente hubiese tenido el don en aquel momento de grabar esa escena y ahora la reproducía vívidamente a través sus ojos que aun yacían cerrados. Esos hermosos ojos color ámbar, esa hermosa piel blanca y suave, su hermoso cabello y esa radiante sonrisas que había sido capaz de atravesar la muralla sin emociones que era Levi.

Recordaba como sus rostros habían estado a escasos centímetros de tocarse, como sus respiraciones se habían hecho una sola, como sus miradas se habían enlazado en aquel momento, como su corazón había latido incontrolablemente como nunca había experimentado nunca antes en su vida pero hasta aquel entonces nunca había tenido la suerte de que la vida le brillara a su favor antes, no hasta ese momento, no antes de Petra.

Una isla de fe entre el atormentado océano.

Frunció el seño, no se permitiría doblegar ante las lágrimas que pedían salir a causa de ese recuerdo. Trato de incorporar en su silla aun con sus ojos cerrados, quería sentir lo reconfortante de ese hermoso pero a la vez doloroso recuerdo.

"Quédate un rato….Dios, amo tu sonrisa", dijo en un suave susurro para sí mismo aun con sus ojos cerrados.

Abrió sus ojos, la habitación seguía desolada salvo por Levi. _Tch_, por supuesto que estaría vacía, después de todo si sería una larga noche…ahora madrugada. Así había sido las primeras noches después de que había perdido a Farlan e Isabel y parecía que sería así de nuevo tras lo sucedido hoy.

Un agudo dolor recorrió su pierna izquierda y por acto reflejo llevo su mano a su muslo trayendo consigo los recuerdos de la batalla que había tenido contra la mujer Titán. Pero joder! Ese no era el único dolor que su cuerpo y ser experimentaba ahora.

Estaba cansado, como humano que era, su cuerpo pedían una suave y reconfortante cama. No era robot que funcionaba con baterías, sabía que necesitaba dormir pero cerro sus ojos y negó con su cabeza levemente, a quien engañaba?, sabía que si se proponía a hacer esa necesaria tarea rápidamente se vería opacada por insomnio e imágenes desagradables, comúnmente conocidas como pesadillas.

Alzo nuevamente su inexpresiva mirada hacia los asientos vacíos a los costado de la mesa, luego hacia el continuo a su lado derecho, donde Petra solía tomar lugar en esa habitación y tras esto desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia una de las ventanas que permitían entrar una tenue luz blanca que en ese momento había sido la única fuente de luz que Levi se había permitido en ese lugar.

_La luna._

Seria fuerte por ellos, su escuadrón. Ella, Petra Ral y todas las personas que hasta ahora han dado su vida por ese ideal, la victoria de la humanidad sobre los titanes. No volvería a cometer el error de exponer su voluntad y sus sentimientos de nuevo, no se arrepentía de ello, Petra había sido y sería lo mejor que le había pasado hasta ahora pero ahora su corazón y razón de ser estarían puestos en ese ideal, sus muertes no serán en vano…no mientras el viviera en este mundo.

* * *

><p>Y bien?<p>

Nada elaborado, siempre me considerare una persona que disfruta mas leer una historia que escribirla...de verdad admiro a los escritores que saben como plasmar profesionalmente una historia. No quice hacerla enteramente romántica, sino enfocarme en lo que Levi estaba sintiendo y lo que se plantea para futuro. En mi opinión, la muerte de su escuadrón ayudaron para que Levi se volviera lo que hasta hoy hemos visto en el manga...pero es solo mi opinión, sin mencionar los momentos de desesperación que están viviendo (sin intención de hacer spoilers a los no lectores del manga).

Los invito a que escuchen la canción y a dejar su opinión en un review, gracia por leer!.


End file.
